marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Odin (adopted father) All other relations in question in terms of blood ties due to Donnerson's deceptions, however his assumed relations are all similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. However, it's unlikely that Gaea was his mother, unless she too was one of the aliens manipulated by Donnerson. | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, all other former bases of operations likely similar to his Earth-616 counterpart | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Due to Thor's alien nature he can assume any form he was believed to have, and later once he learned his true nature was able to assume any form he wished. He's been transformed into a frog, a female, the Fenris wolf and the Midgard Serpent. | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Physician, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The history of Thor of Earth-9997 vastly differs from his Earth-616 counterpart in many significant ways, mostly because a lot of his past is a lie based on Asgardian myth. In reality, Thor is not a god at all, but an alien from an unidentified planet that was manipulated by the Celestials centuries ago. Like every race manipulated by the Celestials, their home world was turned into an "egg" to hatch a Celestial embryo implanted in their world. The dominant life form would then be altered so that their natural evolution would put them through three tiers of mutation. The first, would give each individual a unique power of their own design (usually due to a outside catalyst, like radiation granting the powers. The powers of the subject would be dependent on a subconscious trigger); the second tier would endow every member of the race one specific power; the third and final tier would lead the creatures to lose all definition and their appearance, abilities, and identity would be defined by the common belief of other creatures around them. This alien race would leave their world for unexplained circumstances and travel the universe. They would eventually end up on the planet Earth centuries ago. They were witnessed by the early Norsemen. One of these Norsemen was a man named Donnerson, a local storyteller who due to his bad eye and leg, often fantasized about the myths of Asgard. Mephisto would manipulate Donnerson into willing these aliens into becoming the myths that he so coveted and install himself as Odin. This was all part of Mephisto's machinations that would not come to fruition later. One of these aliens would be willed into becoming Thor, the God of Thunder and son to Odin. Donnerson (as Odin) would spend the centuries reenacting the myths of Asgard and creating new adventures. However, Asgard's existence was not only sustained by Odin's belief in the realm alone, but the common belief on Earth of Asgard's existence. As such, when belief of Asgard was diminished due to humanities advent of new religions, Asgard continued existence was threatened. In order to maintain its existence alive, Odin would "banish" Thor to Earth as Donald Blake. What happened next mirrored his Earth-616 counterpart, however all the interaction between the Asgardians with the people of Earth (including the events that led to the formation of the Avengers) were orchestrated by Odin to make humanity once more believe in Asgard and sustain the realms existence. In recent history on Earth-9997, Loki convinced Odin to once more teach Thor a lesson in humility. Agreeing with Loki, Odin would transform Thor into a woman, so that Thor could learn what it's like being a member of the "weaker sex" and be an object of lust by other men. This did not waver Thor's ability to be a hero, and she operated as a hero on Earth, however Odin told Thor that if she were to return to Asgard, she would be trapped there. Following the death of her comrades, the Avengers, Thor would join with the Iron Avengers, a group of robots built by Tony Stark based on the dead Avengers on behalf of President Norman Osborn to act as defenders of New York City. Thor would aid the Iron Avengers in quelling an uprising by the biological Hydra entity which was trying to recruit new host bodies in New York. Later, Loki would arrive on Earth once more and terrorize New York with an army of Frost Giants, Thor and the Iron Avengers would foil this plot. Shortly after, Thor would join Bruce Banner and the Hulk in going to visit Clea, the Sorceress Supreme. Banner had been having dreams about Mar-Vell being reborn and the Earth dying and hoped that Clea could reveal the true meaning of the dream. Neither knew that Clea was being manipulated by Wong (who in turn was being manipulated by Mephisto) and was in league with Loki. Sending the Hulk into the Realm of the Dead to try and communicate with Mar-Vell revealed the secret that Clea had betrayed Stephen Strange, and trapped his astral form in the Realm of the Dead. When Clea attempted to trap the two heroes in the Realm of the Dead, Thor freed them and although Loki fled, Thor would take Clea to Asgard to face punishment, even though it would have meant being trapped there. Later, when Loki would learn part of the truth regarding their pasts, he would try to recruit Odin and the Asgardians to help defend the Earth from the Final Host of Celestials who had come to pass final judgment on Earth. Believing that Loki was trying to trick them again, Thor refused her aid. However, Loki would find help from those trapped in Hel, the Asgardian afterlife. Loki would by the Earth time for Galactus to arrive and fight off the Celestials. After the Celestials defeat, Odin allowed Thor to return to Earth. Thor would continue to be Earth's champion, when Loki began trying to find his own identity, he would try and convince Thor to renounce her fake Asgardian heritage. However, Thor believing this to be another one of Loki's many tricks, refused to believe it. Following the death of Captain America, Thor would join Mar-Vell's quest to collect items of power. She would follow Mar-Vell to Hel Laboratories to collect the Psycho-Man's Emoto-caster, Egypt to collect the Re-animator Stone, and other objects. Thor refused to believe what Loki had told him, however her foundation of belief would be shaken, when on the Moon collecting the Ultimate Nullifier from the Watcher, brought them before the Supreme Intelligence. When Supremor revealed to Mar-Vell that all the souls of the Kree who died were absorbed into his collective consciousness, Mar-Vell took Thor's hammer and smashed Supremor's containment unit killing the being. Seeing a mere mortal hold his hammer, showed that there was some truth to Loki's words. In spite of having her world turned upside down, Thor would continue to follow Mar-Vell on his quest collecting other items of power. He would help defend Mar-Vell from the Tong of Creel and Belasco who attacked the Savage Land with an army of Dire Wraiths. Thor would finally be convinced of Loki's truths when the Absorbing Man was resurrected by the Tong of Creel and literally absorbed all of New York City. Loki would convince the Absorbing Man that because he consumed herbs from Asgard he had the ability to become whatever he wanted, and that he could become a hero by turning into Vibranium and re-stabilize the planet and save it from utter destruction. Returning to the cave where -- as Donald Blake years ago -- Thor found his hammer, Thor accepted the truth, reverting back to his male form through his own will. Agreeing to join Loki, the two Asgardians realize that their lives had been manipulated for centuries due to Odin's wishes and the two had decided that they must overthrow Odin to save their fellow Asgardians from his further manipulations. Thor would change his form from one of a royalty to a simple peasant, his hammer (an extension of himself to being with) would become permanently bonded to his hand. Their first attempt at overthrowing Odin began when they would agree to travel to Asgard with Dr. Strange and the super-team known as Xen to free Clea from Odin's imprisonment. There Thor and the others were forced to battle various species and warriors from all over Asgard, Thor being forced to kill his friends the Warriors Three. When Odin called an end to the conflict, he agreed to free Clea, whom he had banished to Hel, however he would only do so if someone took their place. Odin chose Thor, believing that Thor wouldn't disobey his wishes. This played right into Thor and Loki's plan, and when Thor was banished to Hel, he convinced those there that all of them (including Hela) were free from Death's grasp and freed them from the realm, much to Odin's chagrin. Thor returned to Earth thereafter and he and Loki hid out in New Jersey while they planned the next phase of their operation. Their next scheme would have them orchestrate Ragnarök, with Thor taking on the form of both the Midgard Serpent and the Fenris and Loki taking on the form of Thor. In order to record the event, they brought along X-51, Earth's Watchman to witness the event. After being forced to battle their friends and loved ones (including Sif and Balder) and being subject to Odin creating a new fantasy world out of Asgard, Thor and Loki were able to defeat Odin by having X-51 reveal the truth about Odin's past, and that Asgard was all a manipulation orchestrated by Donnerson and Mephisto. Thor then chopped down Yggdrasill, giving X-51 a map to travel in and out of the different realities in the Multiverse without creating another divergent reality. When the Asgardians, learning the truth about Odin and their own nature returned to their original alien forms and left Donnerson to die in the void of space. However, they returned and restored Asgard and reinstalled Donnerson as Odin after his impassioned pleas for forgiveness. Returning to Earth, Thor and Loki decided to take on their own destinies, Loki chose to become a hero and take on the identity of Thor and form his own team of Avengers, while the real Thor returned to his guise of Donald Blake, feeling that he could do more good as a simple mortal doctor than he could have ever done as Thor. | Powers = The nature of Thor's powers are dependent on what is believed that he can do. As such, his identity for the longest time was believed to be that of the mythical thunder god of Norse myth, and therefore that is exactly what he became. When Thor was in his thunder god form, he had powers that were presumably similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. One major difference is that while on Earth-616, his hammer Mjolnir, was considered an enchanted item that was gifted to Thor, turned out to be an actual extension of his alien physiology, and that it's properties and form were also based on the belief that it was really Mjolnir. It too presumably had the same properties as its Earth-616 counterpart. When Thor realized his true nature, he gained total mastery over his form and therefor could become anything he wanted. In this capacity he was able to change himself into any shape he desired, and presumably could assume any super-human abilities he wanted. In that regard he has changed his form into that of the Fenris Wolf and the Midgard Serpent, and possible was able to mimic their abilities and powers. He was also able to reverse the "curse" Odin placed on him that changed him into a woman. Thor could also change the shape and form of his hammer, when he realized his potential the weapon became grafted to his body, and he was able to reshape it into an axe. Presently, he has resumed his Donald Blake's body, and as such presumably has the same powers, limitations and weaknesses as that form originally had. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616 prior to the realization of his true nature, Thor could in theory become as strong or as weak as he wished. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616 prior to the realization of what he really was. Technically speaking, now Thor's weaknesses are dependent on what he believes his weaknesses are. | Equipment = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616 in the past. It is unknown how much of the equipment he's used in the past were in reality an extension of his alien body, or an actual physical object. | Transportation = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616 | Weapons = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616. However, it was previously believed that Mjolnir was an actual weapon that was given to him, when it has now been revealed that it was an extension of his own body the whole time. | Notes = * The design that Jim Kruger and Alex Ross chose for the female Thor was inspired by Jane Foster of Earth-788, which was an alternate reality featured in . That story featured a tale of what could have happened if Thor's hammer was found by Jane Foster instead of Donald Blake. Jane would gain Thor's power and be dubbed Thordis. | Trivia = }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Thor Family Category:Apotheosized Mortals